This invention relates generally to storage and dispenser units for boxed goods, and more particularly to a compact unit having a high capacity, which unit may be injection molded in a one-piece operation.
In the merchandising of candy and other products contained in small boxes, it is desirable that the product be attractively displayed in order to draw customers. The display on the counter of single box is not feasible, for then the box is obscured by many other competing products. Moreover when the product is advertised by a counter display card, but the supply of boxes is at another location, then should a customer seek to make a purchase, the sales person must leave the counter to find the supply and take a box therefrom, thereby complicating the transaction.
In order to provide dispensers which act both to store and display small containers of merchandise, it is known to provide units for this purpose which may be suspended from a wall or placed on the counter to attract customers and facilitate purchases. But units of the type heretofore known have a small capacity and are of relatively complex and costly construction.
Moreover existing types of dispensers fail to protect the boxes against theft. For example in one widely-used dispenser for boxes containing candy mints, the unit is composed of a vertical array of inclined cells, each accommodating a single box. Any one of these boxes may be removed without regard to the other boxes in the array so that instead of removing a single box, one having access to the unit may quickly remove 5 or 10 boxes.